


Head Above Water

by UchihaEnchanter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Crying Shiro (Voltron), D/s undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Existing Relationship, M/M, Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Soft Shiro (Voltron), Soft sex, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaEnchanter/pseuds/UchihaEnchanter
Summary: A Prompt fill for the voltron kink meme. Soft sweet sex with Keith and Shiro that ends up in some good tears.





	Head Above Water

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Shiro /Any - crying after sex   
Shiro cries after (or maybe during?) sex. Every time. He just has so many emotions. 
> 
> -Any/every pairing welcome but my favorite Shiro ships are with Keith, Allura, or Pidge   
\- Sub Shiro is best but i'm sure he can switch  
\- Doesn't have to focus on the act 
> 
> __________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Also as always this is un betaed and i just wrote it and posted it, a lot of it on my phone. SO if you are interested in beta reading this or other Voltron works please comment on this fic. All comments are appreciated and if you would like to comment a <3 as an extra Kudos that would be great! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Enchanter

The first time Keith talked Shiro into having sex it had startled him. Shiro had always been a pillar of strength for him, someone who could help share the load of his burdens and walk with him through the hardest of situations. So seeing Shiro, his love, his life, break down into sobs had been a shock to say the least. 

Shiro explained after, what was going on. Keith understood and took it upon himself to help his new boyfriend as much as possible. Shiro, his strong and stable Shiro needed an outlet somewhere. Sex just happened to be the thing that broke down those walls and gave him relief. Keith was happy to be a part of that, to give him what he needed. 

So, here they were again, another mission under the belt, another step in the war against Zarkon and Shiro had found his way to Keith's room still in his paladin armor. 

"Hey Takashi." Keith smiled gently at him as his boyfriend sat in a chair and started removing the pieces of his armor. Shiro was quiet as he set his armor aside, keith on the other side of the room was changing out of his Marmora armor as well. Once they were both stripped down to their underwear Keith held out a hand. 

"Come on, come to bed." Shiro took his hand and Keith pulled him into bed turning the lights out as they went. Keith laid himself on Shiro's chest humming happily when Shiro's arms wrapped around him. Shiro nuzzled at Keith's hair and keith tipped his face up to kiss him. His hands started to wander Shiro's staying firmly around Keith's shoulders until he was told otherwise. Keith let his hands slide down the muscled torso and into the waistband of Shiro's underwear. His cock was just starting to get hard and Keith wrapped his hand around it pumping a couple times before tipping his kisses away from Shiro's mouth and into his neck and throat. 

Shiro was starting to make noise now, soft moans and whimpers as Keith left small marks against his skin and worked him into arousal. 

"You're so good baby." Keith whispered into the shell of his ear causing him to moan a little louder. "Look at you, falling apart for me." He nipped at Shiro's ear getting a gasp. " What do you want baby? What do you want me to do to you?" 

"Keith...." He moaned softly Keith's hand still moving at a punishingly slow pace. "Anything, anything please....Keith..." 

"Easy Takashi....I've got you..." He smiled into Shiro's throat and removed his hand to start tugging the underwear down. Shiro moaned and lifted his hips so that Keith could slide them off. His own followed quickly and he grabbed some lube out from the bedside table before returning to Shiro. Keith settled himself between his legs and gently pressed them open. He kissed at his thighs sucking soft marks there as well. He slicked his fingers and carefully pressed one to Shiro's entrance. 

Shiro moaned softly his hands gripping the sheets and his legs falling open a little wider. "That's it baby...just like that." Keith kissed at his thighs some more as he worked him open drinking in the soft moans and whimpers. 

"Takashi...you're so beautiful...so good for me baby" 

Once Keith deemed him ready he slid back up to catch shiros mouth in a gentle kiss. "ready for me baby?" He laughed at Shiros eager nod and pressed his nose into Shiros sternum while he lined himself up. 

Gently and slowly Keith pressed himself inside letting out a low moan of his own that seemed to harmonize with Shiros. "Oh God Takashi....you're so tight. Fuck baby." 

"Keith...." Shiro moaned softly letting his flesh hand tangle into Keith's hair. "I love you" 

"I love you too baby, want me to move?" Shiro nodded eagerly and Keith shifted back a little so he could thrust easier. Up on his knees he hooked Shiros legs over his elbows hands gripping his thighs. He started to move noises flowing out from both of them as he thrust. Keith angled himself carefully sweat starting to bead on his chest and forehead. 

Shiro let out a loud moan with a little bit of a whine as Keith thrust again on the same spot. "there it is, Ive got you baby." Angle now at the right place Keith picked up his momentum even more his thrusts hitting perfectly and hard. Shiros voice grew louder and louder as he drew closer to climax. His fingers grabbed and grappled at Keith's shoulders nails digging into the skin. 

"K-keith...I'm close...ah haaa." 

"Go on baby, it's okay you can come, I'm close too." His hips stuttered the feeling welling up inside as Shiro came with a strangled shout that slowly devolved into tears. Keith came seconds after and wrapped himself around his boyfriend before he had even pulled out. 

"It's okay baby, I've got you, let it out." Keith kissed gently at Shiros neck and pet his hair as Shiro cried. They laid there for several long moments Keith silent and letting Shiro feel everything for as long as he needed. 

As his son's started to quiet Keith started to kiss him again, working his way back to his lips and kissing at the tracks the tears had made down his face. 

"There, feel better now?" Keith pet his hair watching his face. 

"Yes, thank you Keith." His voice was a little hoarse but not out of the ordinary. 

"Good, let's get you cleaned up okay?" Keith got to his feet and helped Shiro to his before leading him to the bathroom. Keith washed away the lube and come and tears kissing after the suds as he washed them away and one both of them were clean he got them tucked back into bed with fresh sheets. 

"Keith," Shiro kissed his ear softly "You mean the world to me." 

"You are the world to me." Keith nuzzled against him happily. 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome Takashi, now get some sleep okay?" Keith gave him a pack on the lips before settling with his head on Shiros chest. He could feel the rumble of a pleased hum in his chest before both of them drifted off to sleep.


End file.
